living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Bo Clarkson
Bo is the firstborn to a couple of farmers from a small village in Aundair. While working the farm he was being trained for the Last War, learning very basic magics that flowed through his families blood. He learned how to magically mend his clothing and farmtools from his mother, always looking to save a coin here and there, he learned his grandfathers tricks from his tour in the war. A month before he was set to go enlist at the age of 16 the Day of Mourning happened, and he never actually had to fight in the war. All was fine for him for the next two years, his father came back from the war and resumed helping at the farm, money was tight as always, but it was a happy life. Then Bo learned that his ma was expecting another, and that it would be hard on all the family to afford it. Seeing this as a call for him to leave the house Bo grabbed his Grandpa's old axe and set off to become an adventurer, looking to earn riches enough for his family to never want for coin again. Adventuring for the last half of they year off the familial training his Grandpa gave him and the hard raising from farm-work, Bo had a handful of minor adventurers before his encounter with the Bone Knight Ai'lzeke (see below). Bo has found himself both far from home all the way in Sharn, but also invited to the Wayfinder Foundation, under the claim that "His grandfather had put in a few good words". Bo doesn't really get what they meant by that, but he doesn't want to bring any shame to his Grandpa's name and tries to put his all into work he gets there. Appearance Bo looks like the pinnacle of the hardworking farmboy that he is in his heart. Tanned from days out in the sun, he sees no shame in having sweat in his brow and dirt on his gear. History The Ai'lzeke Adventure Ai'lzeke was a renegade Bone Knight, who couldn't let go of the Last War, and was carrying out raids against border villages between Aundair and Thrane with his cadre of risen dead. The governments of Thrane and Aundair refused to acknowledge that the raids are happening; actively sticking their heads in the sand to preserve the peace between the already stressed neighbors. Bo, traveling into Thrane, was asked by villagers to help them, the nearest large city's leadership Archbishop Darzinu refusing to send aid to chase the Knight back and forth across the border. Under the mistaken pretense that an adventurer of Bo's build would have no problem dealing with a simple necromancer, Bo accepted the job without any pay beyond food and board for the time being, thinking that it was just some weak-armed necromancer with a grudge against the simple villagers. Bo set off to track down and deal with the bone knight once and for all. Days and bloody battles later, the renegade bone knight lied vanquished, and Bo learned the difference between Bone Knights and Necromancers. Bo returned to the town to inform them that their problem was solved and was hailed as the hero of the border towns, a claim that Bo likes to downplay despite it being the truth. Last War Bo was being trained by his Grandpa in anticipation for joining the war when he turned 16, however the Day of Mourning occurred a month before he could sign up, and the war ended right after that. Invitation (Who recommended your character to the the invitation-only Wayfinder Foundation and why?) Experience (What remarkable experience makes your character uniquely qualified to be an elite explorer in the most prestigious adventuring organization in Khorvaire?) Motivation (Why does your character *want* to be an explorer?) Future Goals (What does your character want to accomplish as a Wayfinder? What far-off lands and cultures do they want to explore? What are their goals beyond their work at the Foundation?) Enemies Bo tries his hardest to not offend anyone he comes across in his journey. Though any ally of Ai'lzeke that wasn't fighting alongside him may be on the hunt for Bo unbeknownst to him. Grandpa's Secret Unbeknownst to Bo, his grandpa was more than just a solider and was actually prominent in the adventuring circles. Grandpa Clarkson saw the potential for greatness in young Bo and helped train him to become the adventurer he was destined to be, while also putting in good words to his friend and one time adventuring ally Boroman ir’Dayne. Personality Personality Traits * An excessive talker, especially during fights, he seems to always have an anecdote for a situation. Though he's not very bright he tends to be a good judge of character, and is more than willing to let bygones be bygones. Ideals * He thinks that everyone from the highest noble to the poorest beggar deserves respect. Bonds * Ma and Pa are still back home, tending the farm with Little Susie and a new little sibling on the way. Grandpa died a few years ago, just after the end of the war. Flaws * Bo believes that everyone deserves a little trust, even those who are just out to use his physical prowess for their own gain. Completed Missions Insert Mission Name Here (Describe anything from the mission that particularly impacted your character, any achievements, allies or enemies acquired, etc.) Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Folk Hero Starting Gear * Fighter Starting Gear Character Sheet * https://drive.google.com/file/d/1K0dIPa2wLnozr_mvo4oDWAifl35igPak/view?usp=sharing Category:Characters